Conventional graders are usually constructed to have a relatively long wheel base and are provided with tandem driving wheels at the rear and this construction while being suitable for long straight lengths of run where a long wheel base and a tandem axle assembly minimises the variations in vertical movement applied to the blade from the wheels, these so designed machines are not at all suitable for use in confined areas.
Thus it is an object of this invention to provide a grader which is manoeuvrable and which has sufficient power that digging and ripping and cutting with the grader blade in hard ground can be readily carried out.